Floating gate transistors are utilized in some semiconductor memory cells. One type of memory cell that uses a floating gate transistor is a flash erasable and programmable read only memory (EPROM). A floating gate transistor typically includes a tunnel dielectric layer, a floating gate, an interlayer dielectric and a control gate or word line. Source/drain regions are formed operatively adjacent the floating gate and within semiconductive substrate material. A floating gate transistor can be placed in a programmed state by storing charge on the floating gate of the floating gate transistor. Typically, a large voltage, e.g. 25 volts, between the control gate and the substrate allows some electrons to cross the interlayer dielectric and charge the floating gate. The “data retention” of a floating gate transistor refers to the ability of the transistor to retain its charge over a period of time. Charge can be lost, undesirably, through electron migration from the floating gate through various adjacent materials. One problem which has confronted the industry is electron migration through the interlayer dielectric material immediately above the floating gate. The thickness of the interlayer dielectric material has an impact on the ability of a floating gate to retain its charge. Thinner regions of the interlayer dielectric material provide undesired migration paths for electrons to leave the programmed floating gate relative to other thicker regions of the interlayer dielectric material. Hence, non-uniformity in the thickness of the interlayer dielectric material is undesirable.
A contributing factor to a non-uniformly thick interlayer dielectric material is the presence of a large number of grain boundaries at the interlayer dielectric/floating gate interface. Conductive doping of the floating gate, as is desirable, undesirably increases the number of interface grain boundaries, which in turn, increases the chances of having a non-uniformly thick interlayer dielectric.
This invention grew out of concerns associated with improving the data retention characteristics of floating gate transistors.